Tales Retold
by Crazy Constructeur
Summary: What if the golden trio wasn't so golden? What if they hid a more sinister side? Every coin has two faces and I'm here to show you the otherside. -Just a little drabble that popped in my head, not sure if I'll expand or not.


Now you may know the classic story of the golden three, but what you don't know is what they could have been.

In this story Harry Potter was not a frail lost boy, Ron Weasley was the absolute chess master and Hermione Granger was known more for her painful hexes than her books.

A trio of monsters and I am here to tell you their story.

* * *

Harry Potter was an odd child growing up, and the neighbors couldn't help but notice.

He was simply, well, strange. His green eyes were filled with intelligence, remarkable for his age, but underneath lurked something much more darker.

Staring at them for a while would provoke an increasing sense of unease.

On top of that, there was also the strange accidents that always happened around him; a teacher who punished him became bald, a boy who insulted him got his wrist broken the very same day, and his cousin, whose favorite activity was to bully him suddenly didn't even dare to look in his direction.

The rumors about him didn't help, his family had told the most awful stories about his attitude and his parents. Because of that, Harry Potter was deemed a hopeless case.

So what if he had a couple of bruises, had ratty clothes and broken glasses? So what if he was skin on bones? What did it matter to them? It was afterall none of their business.

Harry Potter was nine when he lost all faith in adults, he was eleven when he got his hogwarts letter and he the same age when swore to never have to rely on anybody else again.

* * *

Ronald Weasley grew up in a poor home. He knew that sometimes putting food on the table took all of his father's salary. And why wouldn't it ? Their family was huge, he had five brothers and one sister. They simply couldn't afford any luxuries.

Ronald Weasley was born with the weight of the world on his shoulders. His brothers had afterall made a name for themselves and soon he would have to follow. There was:

Bill Weasley, the eldest, a famous curse-breaker, an adventurer at heart, who brought back home, tales of far away lands and priceless treasures.

Charlie Weasley, the dragon tamer, a man whose bravery was more than any other, a man who felt more at ease among dragons than among his own kin.

Percy Weasley, the scholar, the one who loved knowledge and soaked it up like a sponge, who spared no effort to learn everything he could, the one whose grades were his pride and whose ambition would lead him far.

There were the twins, Fred and George.

They were never seen one without the other, so close they may have well been two parts of the same soul, they were comrades and partners in crime. They both had a penchant for mischief since they were little, and were both known for being the most brilliant troublemakers.

And finally, Ginny Weasley, the last child, the long awaited girl. A wild firecracker, whose tomboyish charmed all those who saw her. She was filled with passion that most could see. His mothers very own princess.

But where did that leave him?

He was wasn't a troublemaker like the twins nor filled with books smarts like Percy. He didn't even want to be, after all who liked a copy cat.

If so then who was he? What was his strong point? He had so much to live up to. If he didn't want to eternally be in the shadows of his brothers he had to rise up and fast.

Ronald Weasley was nine when he swore to surpass his brothers in any way possible, dark magic and all. When he finally saw his Hogwarts letter he smiled.

* * *

Hermione Granger was simply put, brilliant. She was a genius. She devoured all literature she could find and even finished her school's book collection in a month. This could be linked to her social life or more like her lack of it.

To explain, Hermione had never been able to successfully connect with her peers, no matter how hard she'd tried they'd never given her a glance.

Now it would had been fine if had been just that, but envy quickly spread through her class, because of her good grades she had been called all kind of names; teachers pet, boot-licker and her favorite 'know it all'.

It almost degenerated into physical violence but a strange case of snapped fingers quickly solved that.

No one could ever manage to prove it was her, it was simply unfortunate accidents, the students were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Now as previously mentioned Hermione was an intelligent person, and so she quickly noticed that she was not like other children her age.

What that meant was that she simply had to find people like her to be her friends. People with her type of abilities.

No matter how hard her parents tried to convince her, she knew she had a gift and she knew that she was probably not the only one.

She also knew her parents were terrified of her powers but well, needs must.

And so, it was not all that surprising to see an elderly lady at her door, with a letter on her eleventh birthday telling her she was a witch.

Hermione Granger was nine when she swore to find companionship within her own and she was eleven when she swore that in this new world she was about to enter, no one would dare disrespect her.


End file.
